


christmas photos

by roymustaangs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Familial - Freeform, Gen, Naruto is Just Naruto, Paternal Iruka, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustaangs/pseuds/roymustaangs
Summary: Iruka wants Christmas photos but Naruto is being, well, Naruto about it.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	christmas photos

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first winter bingo fic, for the prompt Christmas Photos! i hope you all enjoy it!

“Naruto, sit still,” Iruka hissed as the photographer was setting everything up. “I’m trying to make sure your hair is okay.” 

“I don’t see why it matters,” Naruto pouted, crossing his arms petulantly. 

“Christmas photos are cute,” Iruka said curtly. “And since you’re officially my son now, I want us to have nice photos together. Not to mention, I hand out Christmas cards and now I can put a photo with them.” 

“Oh, so this is a popularity thing for you,” Naruto said, touching his hitai-ate. 

Iruka sighed. His adopted son may have had a point, but he didn’t have to say it so plainly. “Not exactly,” he said. “Just take the damn photo with me, eh? It won’t hurt you to take it.” 

“Maybe not physically,” Naruto said, grinning widely. “But think of the emotional damage.” He adjusted his sweater and sat up a little straighter as the photographer finally turned to them. “Fine, sensei. Get over here.” 

Iruka smiled when Naruto gave in, and he went to take his seat beside his son. He wrapped an arm around Naruto’s shoulder and pressed in, beaming as the photographer took their photo. Naruto turned to grin at him, and the photographer snapped that as well. “You’re such a pain,” Iruka said with a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Naruto’s neck and brought him to ruffle the hair at the top of his head. 

“I think you’re the pain,” Naruto laughed and Iruka couldn’t help but join in as the photographer clicked the camera again. Iruka knew that one would be the winner, though he’d pay for all of them. 

He finally had a family again and he wanted as many photos and memories as he could muster. 


End file.
